Have it your way
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Hermione and Draco are going through a rough patch, Hermione Granger always gets what she wants and so does Draco Malfoy! dramione songfic


**_A/N/ Just something i wrote up. enjoy!_**

--

--

--

**If you think, I watch the days go by feeling bad  
About the future that we had  
And if you think, I'm gonna drink n dial  
You're damn right  
So unplug your phone in time**

Draco Malfoy sat in the three broomsticks with a firewhisky in his hand, he and Hermione would have these fights so often now, he would walk into the cloudy room and Madam Rosmerta would have the fire liquid ready in a glass for him by time he was at the bar. It was the silly little things that would start it all off, at first it was just about leaving the kitchen in a mess but it had progressed to fights about leaving the door unlocked at night.

"You all right Draco?" Madam Rosmerta was standing behind the bar with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, fine," he replied sipping his drink.

"I must say you 'av changed since you left school, I'd say that Hermione Granger was having a good influence on you, but considering the way things are going lately…" she said and tapped his hand comfortingly before serving her next customer.

Draco looked down and sighed, she was probably at home on the sofa crying and worried sick that she did not know where he was. They could not go on like this for much longer…

**I will keep all my feelings**

Draco drained his glass and ran his hand through his hair before apparating back into their warm feeling house, the creams and gold's made it obvious she was in Gryffindor house.

"Draco?" Hermione asked looking around the edge of the sofa as she heard the crack of apparition fill the room.

"Yeah?" Draco responded as he caught Hermione as she flung herself into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to start another fight," she sobbed as he stroked her head

"Its all forgotten," Draco, said.

**Bottled up inside**

**Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
I know what you mean to me now  
Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
And I will adjust somehow**

"You were right; I shouldn't have left all the dirty washing lying around our room,"

"No, I was just getting all worked up over nothing," she said as he lifted her chin up and kissed her.

**If you think, I'm gonna let my head hang down low  
I assure you it ain't so  
If you think, I'm gonna let it show  
Think again, I'll make a silent count to ten**

Here he was again a week later with his hands clasped around the glass that contained his escape. Draco had once again done something to upset the girl he loved. The problem this time he did not know what it was.

Hermione sat on the sofa with her knees cuddled up to her chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she was trying so hard to make things better but at every attempt she made she only managed to push him away further. Their relationship was ending, she was going to loose him.

**I will smile though the torture**

The loud crack of apparition echoed around the room once more, accept this time a very drunken Draco Malfoy was standing beside her. He bent down and kissed her cheek instead of saying what he wanted to.

"I was worried," Hermione, said kissing him back

"Im going to bed," Draco replied ignoring her.

"Oh...Ok. Ill make us a nice breakfast in the morning," Hermione said hoping to make him understand she was sorry.

Draco stared down at her and resisted the urge to shake her violently. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? It s was dirty laundry, it was just leaving the bathroom light on, it was just washing up that could be done with a flick of a wand.

**Swallowing my pride**

"Have it your way, you always do," Draco said coldly, walked into his bedroom, and shut the door hard.

**Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
I know what you mean to me now  
Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
And I will adjust somehow**

Hermione sat still on the sofa crying as quietly as she could, why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

**4 days later:**

"We have to stop fighting like this 'Mione," Draco said as the two of them were cuddled up on the sofa watching some muggle TV.

"I know," she replied softly then turned her head up tot look at him "I promise I won't start silly fights over nothing," she said

"And I'll keep the house tidier," he said smiling at her.

**Someday the world that I keep on my shoulders  
Will fall apart  
Someday the words that I speak will be bolder  
And from the heart**

Hermione got off the sofa, pulled him up with her, and pulled him into their bedroom. "Can I show you how sorry I am?" she said looking up at him smirking but with puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" he smirked back

Hermione tilted her head as she kissed his lips and pushed him onto the bed.

**Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
I know what you mean to me know...**

"Not really," she said back

"You always have it your way," Draco said as she pulled his shirt off of him and ran her hands over his tones abs. "But I'd much rather have you moaning and shouting at me for silly reasons rather than not have you at all." He said.

"I love you Dragon," she whispered as he traced kisses down her neck.

"I love you too 'Mione,"

"Can you turn the light off?" Hermione asked

Draco sighed and flipped over to switch off the light then he began to kiss her harder "And the way you always make me let you have your way," he muttered

Hermione moaned as Draco pulled off her top and began to kiss her collarbone, their breathing became faster and with a flick of his wand, they were both naked and tangled in one another. Her hands were in his silky blonde hair and his hands were running up and down her bare legs.

**Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
I swear I will beg I will bow  
Have it your way  
If that makes you stay, in my life  
We'll make it through somehow**

"I learnt off the best," she smirked.

--

--

--

**_A/N good, bad? reviews appreciated whatever you think just write it :) XOXO_**


End file.
